Project Hetalia (Beta)
by Lonewo1f28
Summary: this story is just a beta. a cross over of RedVsBlue and Hetalia. I tried to pair up the roles, so, you know, i deserve points for trying. I forgot to mention, if you don't like it. Don't comment.


After years of hunting 'him' down, Agent Seychelles, and A.I. Canada arrive at a Freelancer HQ. Hoping to finally settle a score with the director of Project Freelancer.  
Seychelles- how many?  
Canada- None.  
Seychelles- are you sure?  
Canada- yep, we're alone.  
**(Seychelles walks out of a bush with her rifle ready. she walked towards the entrance.)**  
Seychelles- okay, how do get in?  
Canada- over here  
Computer- I am sorry. Only authorized personnel are allowed entry.  
Seychelles- Hungary? Is that you? Hungary, this is Agent Seychelles, acknowledge and go for secure.  
Hungary- I am sorry. I recognize that name. But entry has been restricted.  
Seychelles- Canada?  
Canada- open the door Hungary.  
Hungary- Acknowledged. Door opening.  
Seychelles- thanks.  
Canada, Hungary- (unison) your welcome  
Hungary- strange. I don't have any records of you leaving director. I will have to scan my files for the error.  
Seychelles- so you have records of the director both in and out of the facility?  
Hungary- strange, is it not?  
Seychelles- yes, and exactly what we were hoping for.  
**(Inside the facility, echoes of a woman's voice was heard, each time it would reach a certain part, a man's voice was heard)**  
Man- play it again Hungary  
Hungary- sir, you really should stop to eat. It has been several day-  
Man- Again!  
Seychelles- you're not the only one  
**(Seychelles finds weapons laid out on panel In front of her. She picks up a shotgun, and two plasma rifles. In front of her, a row of teleporters, each leading to a different location.)**  
Canada- there **(paints the teleporter with a Nav point)** that should be it.  
Seychelles- ready to meet your maker?  
Canada- let's go.  
**(As she walks through, she stops in her tracks)**  
Canada- oh no.  
Seychelles- Canada, what is this?  
Canada- he kept trying. Trying to get her right.  
Seychelles- you think these things, are anything like the real deal?  
**(Ahead of them, more than a dozen Clones, each pounding their fists in unison, one approaches Seychelles.)**  
Robot- (deep voice) you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in. (Evil laughter)  
Seychelles- alright, me first.  
(**Agent Seychelles takes aim and begins to fire at the approaching army. One by one the robots fall, before her plasma rifles overheat. She tosses them away and shots the robots with her shotgun. One manage to knock it out of her hands, with a roundhouse kick, the Robot flew backwards as crashed into a large container. The container then fell on it, and Burst open with grenades rolling everywhere. Seizing the opportunity, Seychelles takes out her gravel hook, aims it at a grenade and starts swinging it around, knocking down her opponents quicker. After bouncing around, the grenade self activated, she then swung** **it towards the rest of the grenades. A large explosion erupted beneath a small group, before more started to overpower her)**  
Canada- watch out!  
**(A clone punched Seychelles, sending her flying backwards)**  
Seychelles- can you be a little more specific.  
Canada- sorry Seychelles, but seeing this many ex-girlfriends in one room, kinda has me scared beyond the idea for rational thought  
Seychelles- well snap out of it, I need you!  
Canada- need me for-Woah!  
**(Seychelles uses her armor's ability, going at high speed)**  
Seychelles- Canada!  
Canada- quick, to your right, your right!  
**(At her speed she knocked down twice as many clones, but she was, like always, pushing her self to hard.)**  
Canada- Seychelles, I don't think I can go on for much longer.  
Seychelles- hang on just a little longer.  
Canada- seriously, you need to slow down.  
Seychelles- No! I can do this.  
Canada- I'm serious, you need to-  
**(Her moves now sluggish and predictable, a clone managed to knock her down.)**  
Seychelles- she's right. I can't do this. I can't beat her. I could never beat her.  
Clone- B-better l-luck next time S-Seychelles  
(Three sticky grenades then then hit the clones, to her right she sees familiar faces)  
Poland- 9 points ya dirty Whores!  
**(Seychelles jumps to them as the grenades detonated and turned the clones into smelting metal. As she begins to lift herself up, a hand reaches for her)**  
Spain- get up  
Seychelles- what are you doing here?  
Spain- I told you, they're not so bad once you get to know them.  
Canada- **(appearing between his teammates)** well, well. I thought this wasn't your fight.  
Germany- C'mon. Overwhelming odds, with no chance of success, how could we resist?  
America- got a problem with that Canada?  
Canada- guys, I'm an asshole, and I'll accept any, and all smart ass remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact that we're standing in a room filled with crazy, freelancer Robots that are ready to literally, and utterly fuck our shit up.  
America- So, cheesy, forgiveness speech later.  
Germany- yea, sounds good to me.  
Seychelles- lock and load people.  
**(Everyone readies them selves. A certain member is face the back.)**  
Canada- England, I'm gonna need you to get a little mad right now.  
England- yea ok, I don't remember how to do that.  
Canada- I do.  
**(Canada enters England's Armor and charges the clones head on.)**  
England/Canada- my name is United bloody Kingdom, and I-hate-Francis  
Prussia- it's 'France' you idiot  
England- that too  
Germany- for our ancestor's ancestors! Attack!  
**(The small team charges the clones, shooting and killing most of them.)**  
Germany- Poland! Look out!  
Poland- (girly) oh no, no!  
**(A clone was about to hit Poland before Spain knocks it down and shoots it)**  
Spain- okay, we're done here.  
**(As the keep firing, they began to get encircled. One clone knocks down Prussia, another come and helps the other hold his leg up. Three clones the come in diving with their fists aiming for Prussia's balls. But Seychelles manages to kick them away. The two holding Prussia's legs let go of him and attack Seychelles. America arrives and with a swing of his sword, cuts them in half. Just as Prussia got up, a clone punched his balls, while a second kicked him.)**  
Prussia- ow. Not again!  
America- oh c'mon, you had to see that coming.  
**(Now fully surrounded, more clones started to appear, and their ammo was dropping low.)**  
Lithuania- there's too many of them.  
Spain- Canada, do you remember how the Alpha was able to stop the Meta?  
Canada- yea, but that was one guy, not a hundred.  
Spain- but there's only one of 'her'. And Canada, no one knows her like you.  
Canada- ok. Everyone stand back. Things are gonna get a little...real.  
**(Expanding to each of the clones, Canada faces the A.I. Inside.)**  
Canada- hey there.  
Woman- who the hell are you?  
Canada- you don't remember me.  
Woman- I'm sorry, I'm just. I'm tired, I'm really tired.  
Canada- hey listen, I need you to rest now.  
Woman- rest, huh? I'd like that.  
Canada- I bet you would. Well listen I'm gonna go now. So just...rest.  
Woman- ok. See ya  
Canada- goodbye  
Woman- weird, I don't know why, but I hate goodbyes.  
Canada- I know why. Goodbye.  
**(The clones begin to slow pace, then, the fall. Canada projects himself to human size)**  
Prussia- you know you could've done that before I was punched in the nuts by 20 of the them at the same time.  
America- oh c'mon where's the fun in that.  
Germany- good going there Canada, I guess little Fairies can make wishes come true.  
Poland- I could've told you that.  
Lithuania- so, is it over?  
Spain- there's still the director.  
Canada- no, what happens next. Me and Seychelles need to settle it alone.  
-a small dark room-  
Hungary- beginning playback.  
Seychelles- hello Director.  
Man- why hello Agent Seychelles, would you like to watch this file with me?  
Seychelles- no  
Man- play it again Hungary  
Hungary- sir?  
Man- **(slams hand on desk angrily)** again!  
Seychelles- so this is what you've become.  
Man- I need to watch this. I think I have a way. A way to bring her back right this time.  
Seychelles- the authorities are hunting you down. And If I found you. It's only a matter of time before they do to.  
Man- I just need a bit more time.  
Canada- No! You've had your fucking time. You need answer for what you've done. To the Meta, to Spain, to Seychelles, to me, and to 'Her'! To Jeanne!  
Man- why hello Canada. Have you come all this way just to see me?  
Canada- I'm here to remember what you've done. Somebody has too.  
Seychelles- Canada?  
Canada- not all of us got off scott-free Seychelles.  
Canada/Sweden- he was brilliant-  
Canada/Italy- and we trusted him!  
Canada/Switzerland- but he lied to us, he twisted, and-  
Canada/China- tortured us, and used us! Manipulated-  
Canada/Austria- us for his own purposes, and for what? (For what) for this? (For this) this (this) Shadow! (Shadow)  
Canada- he needs to pay.  
**(Seychelles removes her helmet to face the director. The playback on the screen still plays)**  
Jeanne- France put that down, your gonna make me late.  
**(France removes his glasses and turns to Seychelles, his eyes filled with sadness and sorrow.)**  
Jeanne- don't worry, you'll see me again.  
**(Seychelles feels anger rise to her, but she keeps it in. She leans, and kissed the directors forehead.)**  
France- just a bit more time.  
Seychelles- c'mon Canada. We're leaving  
Canada- I thought we came all this way, to kill him!  
Seychelles- Canada, remember what you learned in the memory unit. "Your past doesn't define who you are, it just gives you the starting point on who your going to be."  
**(As she starts to leave, France reaches for her)**  
France- Agent Seychelles?  
Seychelles- yes director.  
France- would you be so kind, as to Leave me your pistol.  
**(Seychelles removes her pistol slowly, and places it on the desk In front of France.)**  
France- thank you Seychelles  
Seychelles- goodbye sir.  
**(Seychelles walks out as France began to speak, with Canada still at his side)**  
France- you where my greatest creation.  
Canada- I don't know what I am. But I do know one thing. I'm more than just a copy of you. I'm better than you!  
France- I wasn't speaking to you.  
**(Canada then leaves, as France picks up the pistol, and turns to the screen)**  
France- play it again Hungary  
Hungary- beginning playback  
France- thank you Hungary, now I'd like you to remove all files except for this one.  
Hungary- all our files? Does that included..me director?  
France- it had been a pleasure working with you Hungary. I am sorry.  
Hungary- and to you as we'll director.  
France- and before you do, cut the power to all our systems. Take everything offline.  
Hungary- sir, this is a sealed facility, If shut everything down, life support will-  
France- thank you Hungary, shut them all down. lock me in.  
Hungary- yes sir, was the project a success? Did you find what you where looking for?  
France- no, but I believe I might have come very close. I wish...I wish I knew.  
Hungary- i see, It has been an honor sir.  
France- perhaps the next time around.  
Jeanne- don't say goodbyes. I hate goodbyes.  
**(the door closes, and the lights go out. Outside Seychelles stands along side Canada)**  
Seychelles- I guess it's over  
Canada- yep. hey Seychelles, after all that's happened, I just wanna say thanks  
Seychelles- your thanking me? For what?  
Canada- for showing me a different side of myself.  
Seychelles- same here. What about your squad? What will happen to them now?  
Canada- there's still one place we haven't been, a place we can still call home.  
Seychelles- show me  
**-several years ago-**  
Egypt- this seems like a major set back Director.  
France- only momentarily Egypt, we will recover. But the alpha will need to be moved.  
Egypt- We'll need a security detail, someone we can trust. Might I suggest Norway?  
France- you mean Agent Norway?  
**(Man in blue armor enters)**  
Norway- Agent Norway ready sir. And might I say, pleased as punch you picked me.  
France- hmm, we'll need a good cover story. people will wonder what happened to Norway. But security is not enough. The alpha needs an enmity, somewhere no one will think to look.  
Egypt- I think I know just the place.  
France- show me  
**-present day-**  
**-Red side-**  
Germany- soldiers front and center on the double.  
Prussia- Germany, do we have to?  
Lithuania- look at me sir, I got ready on the triple  
Germany- god Dammit now I have two insubordinate soldiers. When I say double, I mean double.  
Prussia- I will only go so far, a single and a half.  
Lithuania- I bet if these orders where Hamburgers then you'd follow them.  
Prussia- that would be America dude.  
Germany- the only hamburger your going to get is a meat slap to the face, with special sauce raining down your body, and don't even ask me about the type of hot round buns.  
Prussia- that sounded like the most sexually wired way of combining food with punishment.  
Lithuania- of all time.  
**-Blue side-**  
America- England don't touch that or you'll break it.  
England- oh no I won- ah, I broke it...America did it.  
America- dude, you can't say that when I'm right here  
England- America said it.  
America- oh my god, Shut up  
Spain- both of you shut up! And get back to work!  
America- back to work? That implies previous work  
England- I am putting me back to work.  
**-top a hill-**  
Seychelles- looks like they're getting settled in  
Canada- yep.  
Seychelles- so, everything's back to normal.  
Canada- what passes for normal around her sure. What can I say? We're home, I mean, they're home.  
Seychelles- can I make a suggestion? Don't say goodbye  
Canada- Goodbye? I didn't realize I was going somewhere  
Seychelles- I intercepted a transmission about some low-bit thugs with armor and equipment way above their pay-grade.  
Canada- is that right.  
Seychelles- Sounds like the remains a certain de-flunked military project we know.  
Canada- and?  
Seychelles- and with all that equipment I'll need someone to help me run it. You seem unique and qualified for the job.  
Canada- I don't know.  
Seychelles- I figure we can help make some things right, that we help make wrong.  
Canada- that's a lot of wrong to make right.  
Seychelles- yep, could keep us busy for quite a while.  
Canada- it would be nice to be a good guy again.  
Seychelles- Canada, the things we did. What we were part of. I'm going to be honest with you. I don't think we could ever make it all the way back to good. But I think if we wake up every day, and try our hardest. We'll see that better is good enough.  
Canada- good enough.  
Seychelles- good enough.  
Canada- but still, I'd hate to leave without saying something. They at least deserve to hear a goodbye or something.  
Seychelles- you know, my mother had a saying. Did I ever tell you about my mother?  
Canada- no, I don't think you did.  
Seychelles- she was never around when I was a kid. It always seemed like she had somewhere else to be. And when she left, she told me never say goodbye. when you don't say goodbye, you're not really gone, you're just not here at the moment".  
Canada- your mom sounds like a smart woman.  
Seychelles- she was, she really was...terrible taste in men though.  
**-Blue base-**  
England- **(notices Canada on top of the hill)** hey, Canada. Canada! Come down here! We wanna show you something! Canada!  
**(Canada and Seychelles disappeared.)**  
England- Canada?  
America- hey England, did you find Canada?  
England- no  
America- where do you think he is?  
England- I don't know. Somewhere. He's just not here right now.  
**(On top the hill, a small stuffed polar bear sat. A remembrance, to an old friend)**

**Project Freelancer**  
Director = France  
Counselor = Egypt  
Agent Carolina = Seychelles  
Agent Washington = Spain  
**A.I.s**  
P.F.L.I.S = Hungary  
Delta = Sweden  
Theta =  
Gamma = Switzerland  
Omega = China  
Sigma = Austria  
**Red Team**  
Sarge = Germany  
Simmons = Lithuania  
Grif = Prussia  
Donut = Poland  
**Blue Team**  
Church = Canada  
Tucker = America  
Caboose = England


End file.
